Ange tombé du ciel
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Jack recrute une jeune française... Et une femme enceinte disparait


Un Ange tombé du ciel…

**Bureau du FBI, 8h00**

**New-York**

Alors que dehors le soleil brille, dardant fièrement ses rayons dans le ciel bleu, l'équipe de Jack Malone est au travail. Hier soir, ils ont ramené à ses parents un ado fugueur et, exténués, ils ont décidé que le rapport pourrait attendre le lendemain. Ce matin, les voici donc à pied d'œuvre… Une jeune femme pousse un soupir déchirant. Aussitôt, son collègue, un jeune homme blond, lève la tête.

« Bravo ! C'était digne de Shakespeare !

- Merci Martin. Mais je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup me forcer : regarde ce soleil radieux » Il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre et haussa les épaules. « Oui, et alors ?

- Alors, nous sommes coincés ici ! Tu te rends compte, c'est un temps parfait pour aller à la plage…

- Il n'y a pas de plage à moins de 60 kilomètres, lui rappela-t-il charitablement. Elle lui lança un regard désolé. « Tu es trop terre à terre… Imagine toi, le sable blanc, le soleil qui te chauffe la peau, les vagues…

- Les filles en maillots. » Danny venait d'arriver, et il adressa un sourire malin à son ami. « Samantha a raison, c'est le lieu de rêve ! » Martin rit. Ses pensées s'éloignèrent de New-York, pour une plage déserte, juste Samantha et lui. Il imagina la jeune femme en maillot, et… Ca suffit ! Pensa-t-il en rougissant.

« Martin ? Tu es avec nous ? Sam le secouait doucement. Il rougit de plus belle, craignant qu'elle n'ai lu dans ses pensées. « Oui, oui… » Danny riait à gorge déployée. « Tu étais déjà à la plage ?

- Non.

- Menteur ! Regarde, tu as des coups de soleil… » Les trois agents rirent de bon cœur. Leur supérieur, Jack, arriva en compagnie de leur collègue, Viviane.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien ! Je conseillais juste à Martin de mettre de la crème solaire, si il sortait. » Viviane regarda le jeune homme. « C'est vrai que tu es tout rouge. Tu devrais faire attention. » Jack frappa dans ses mains, au grand soulagement de Martin. « Bon, remettez vous au boulot ! »

Tous s'étaient replongés dans leurs dossiers, lorsqu'une silhouette pénétra dans les bureaux. Une jeune femme, petite et menue. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont ramenés en une tresse qui descend au milieu de son dos. De petites boucles, encadrent son visage aux traits fins. Elle a les yeux brillants, d'un mauve étincelant, lui donnent un air surnaturel. Vêtue d'un jean, et d'un chemisier de lin, elle ressemble à une petite étudiante.

« Je peux vous aider , demanda Danny. Elle lui sourit. « C'est possible. Je cherche l'agent Jack Malone, il est ici ? » Sa voix trahissait un léger accent.

- Dans son bureau, que lui voulez vous ?

- La question est plutôt que me veut-il ? C'est lui qui m'a convoquée.

- Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là.

- Sauf votre respect, agent Taylor, il doit être au courant. J'ai du montrer patte blanche à l'accueil. J'aimerai juste savoir où est son bureau.

- Bien sûr, bafouilla Danny. Suivez-moi… »

Bureau de Jack, 8h15

New-York

La jeune femme frappa à la porte, plus intriguée qu'inquiète. « Entrez !

- Bonjour, Agent Malone. Nous avions rendez-vous…

- Oui, je me souviens parfaitement. Asseyez-vous. » Elle obtempéra et Jack la dévisagea quelques instants. Elle ne sembla pas troublée, et lui rendit la pareille. Ils restèrent un instant à se jauger, puis Jack rompit le silence.

« Vous devez vous demander ce que je vous veux…

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être convoquée par le FBI. Surtout, pendant mes vacances.

- Mais vous êtes venue quand même.

- pour être honnête, j'ai cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Mais, j'ai passé quelques coups de fil, et j'ai été rassurée. Ma curiosité a alors pris le dessus, et j'ai décidé de venir. » Il hocha la tête. Cette fille avait la tête sur les épaules. Bon point pour elle.

« Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Désolé d'avoir gâché vos vacances.

- Elles ne sont pas finies, et je n'ai rien signé. Je suis encore libre de quitter les lieux, si je sens que mes vacances sont en péril. A moins que je n'ai besoin d'un avocat ? » Elle lui sourit, et Jack fut hypnotisé par la joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle.

« Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

- Je pèse chacun de mes mots. » Elle bouillait d'impatience, que pouvait lui vouloir l'Agent Jack Malone ? Mais elle restait calme, c'est lui qui devrait faire le premier pas. Jack sentait l'impatience de la jeune femme, et il apprécia son self-contrôle. Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu. « Belle journée, n'est ce pas ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de notre belle ville ?

- Je suis impressionnée, ici on se sent vraiment minuscule. Tout semble avoir été bâti pour des géants.

- Vous restez encore longtemps ?

- Plus que trois jours D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention de visiter le MoMa aujourd'hui. » Il rit.

« Bien, je ne suis pas sûr de gagner à ce petit jeu là.

- Quel jeu, agent Malone ? répondit-elle d'un air faussement innocent. Il rit à nouveau.

«Je vais vous dire pourquoi je vous ai convoquée. A moins, que vous ne soyez pressée… » Elle regarda sa montre. « Je ne pense pas que le musée n'ouvre avant 10h00, j'ai le temps. » Elle croisa les jambes, et planta son regard mauve dans celui de Jack. « 1-0, vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation. C'est pour cela que vous êtes là.

- Parce que j'ai la réputation d'avoir la langue bien pendue ?

- Entre autre. Je souhaiterai que vous intégriez mon équipe.

- Pardon ? » Il jubila, il avait réussi à la surprendre. « Oui, je pense que vous êtes l'élément manquant.

- Cela me flatte, mais… pourquoi moi ? Les rues de New-York doivent grouiller d'éléments manquants.

- Je ne pense pas. » Jack saisit une feuille. « Bac à 13 ans, trilingue, licence de droit, diplôme de médecine, trois ans aux urgences, vous intégrez ensuite l'école de police, vous en sortez première, tireuse d'élite, en trois mois vous êtes prise à la Crim'… Je vois aussi des médailles, des félicitations…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. » Elle avait baissé la tête sous cette énumération. « Je connais ce document. Ok, admettons que mon profil vous intéresse, vous avez omis un léger détail

- Vous êtes française. Je sais mais personne n'est parfait… » La brunette grimaça. « Amusant ! J'allais en dire autant de vous.

- Sérieusement, ce n'est pas un problème. Vous n'êtes pas mariée, vous n'avez pas d'enfant, rien ne vous retient là-bas…

- Mon travail. Mes amis. C'est quand même mon pays !

- Je vous propose un autre travail.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, on ne quitte pas un boulot à la Crim' comme cela.

- J'imagine. Ceci dit, mes informateurs m'ont fait comprendre que vous aviez quelques « frictions » avec certains de vos collègues. » Elle ne parut pas surprise.

« Vous êtes très bien renseigné, mais qu'est ce qui vous a fait croire que je pourrais être intéressée par votre offre ? » Jack lui sourit. « Rien ! Je tente ma chance, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. » La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants. « Pouvez vous m'assurer que je me plairais ici ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais je crois que nous pourrions nous entendre.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne sachiez pas sur moi ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté la médecine ? » Elle se figea, une ombre passa sur son visage. « _« La médecine est une maladie qui frappe tous les médecins, de manière inégale. Certains en tirent des bénéfices durables ? D'autres décident un jour de rendre leur blouse, parce que c'est la seule possibilité de guérir – au prix de quelques cicatrices. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est toujours médecin. Mais on n'est pas tenu de le faire payer aux autres, et on n'est pas, non plus, obligé d'en crever.» _Récita-t elle. « Martin Winckler, La Maladie de Sach. C'est la bible des médecins, ou ça devrait l'être… »

- Cela doit s'appliquer à pas mal de métier. C'est intéressant.

- Oui. Pour votre offre … Combien me laissez vous pour réfléchir ? » Jack eu un sourire triomphant. « Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes intéressée ?

- C'est tentant je vous l'accorde. Faire équipe avec le célèbre Jack Malone, le brillant électron libre du FBI. » Elle rit devant la moue surprise de Jack. « Moi aussi, je me suis renseignée avant de venir. Ceci dit, une décision pareille ne se prend pas à la légère : vous me demandez tout de même de m'expatrier dans une ville quasi-inconnue ! Et puis, certes je ne suis pas mariée mais je ne vit pas seule pour autant… Je ne suis pas la seule impliquée.

- Je comprends. Voici ce que je vous propose… Vous profitez de vos derniers jours de vacances pour explorer la ville, voyez si elle vous plaît. Vous rentrez en France, consultez votre entourage et vous me rappelez pour me faire part de votre décision. C'est d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord. » Jack se leva pour la raccompagner. En lui serrant la main il ajouta : « Si vous acceptez, je vous aiderai à vous installer. Ne vous préoccupez pas de l'aspect matériel des choses… Des questions ?

- Oui. Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi ?

- Grâce à un journal qui fait des traductions d'articles de tous les pays, j'ai vu votre nom revenir à plusieurs reprises au sujet de la disparition de la fille d'un ministre. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que vous aviez été brillante, j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net. J'ai appelé Paris, et lorsque l'on m'a dit que vous étiez en vacances sur New York, je n'en ai pas cru ma chance ! J'ai sauté sur l'occasion, et vous prie de m'excuser si mon invitation vous a semblé un peu cavalière.

- Ce n'est rien. » La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur les quatre agents qui discutaient joyeusement. « Ce sont vos agents ?

- Oui. Samantha, Viviane, Danny et Martin. De très bons agents, des gens exceptionnels.

- Bien. Ecoutez, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous rappelle la semaine prochaine. » La jeune femme quitta le bureau. « A bientôt, j'espère, dit Jack en la raccompagnant à l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent sur son visage souriant.

Tous s'approchèrent de Jack. « Qui était-ce ?

- Vous le saurez bientôt, je pense. »

Une semaine plus tard.

Jack arpentait les bureaux, café en main. « Jack, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire les cents pas ? Tu me donne le tournis » Gémit Samantha. « C'est vrai, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es à cran ces derniers jours, renchérit Viviane.

- J'attends un appel important.

- Et bien, d'après mon expérience, ajouta Sam, regarder le téléphone ne l'a jamais fait sonner. Je ne sais pas va faire un tour, bois un caf… » Il lui montra son gobelet. « C'est le 7ème de la matinée ! Mais tu as raison, je vais dans mon bureau. Si ça sonne…

- On te prévient. Promis. »

Jack entra dans son bureau. Bon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait tant à ce que cette fille entre dans son équipe ? Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, il en avait acquis la certitude absolue : c'est elle qui leur fallait ! Elle était drôle, intelligente, avec de l'expérience… La recrue idéale. Mais il y en avait des tas des jeunes femmes intelligentes, qui souhaitait entrer dans son équipe… Pourquoi elle ? Elle est française, ce qui ne va pas simplifier les choses. Il va lui falloir une formation plus qu'accélérée en droit américain, la naturaliser américaine… Que des soucis ! Et pourtant… Le téléphone sonna, Jack sursauta.

« Agent Malone, j'écoute.

- Bonjour, agent Malone. » Il reconnut la voix, le léger accent et poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Bonjour.

- Je ne vous ait pas trop fait attendre, non, parce qu'avec le décalage horaire je ne pouvais pas appeler plus tôt.

- Bien entendu. Vous avez prit votre décision ? » Il l'entendit rire, à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique. «Droit au but ! Eh bien, oui j'ai pris une décision. Cela n'a pas été simple, mais je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.

- Et ?

- J'accepte. » Jack sourit. « Je vous entends sourire, agent Malone. Ne croyez pas que vous ayez gagné, c'est le début des ennuis pour vous…

- Je sais. Quand pourrez vous être parmi nous ?

- Disons… le mois prochain.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse faire vos adieux, et vos bagages et je me charge de vos visas. Vous savez où vous logerez ?

- oui, je vais venir en voilier. A ce sujet, pourriez-vous me trouver une place sur la marina ?

- C'est-à-dire que c'est complet, il y a des listes d'attentes. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Donc vous allez vivre sur ce bateau ?

- C'est ma maison. J'y vis depuis mes 21 ans…

- Parfait, à bientôt donc… » Il raccrocha, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Parfait ! Une bonne journée s'annonçait.

« Martin ?

- oui.

- tu pourrais me trouver une place dans la marina pour le mois prochain ? » Ses agent sourirent. « Tu te met à la voile ? Je pensais que tu étais trop terre à terre pour cela !

- Amusant, Danny. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Martin, tu te débrouilles pour avoir une place.

- Si on commençait par quelque chose de plus simple, par exemple se faire prêter une avion d'Air Force One pour une semaine. Sérieusement Jack ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Ca m'est égal, c'est le résultat qui compte ! Danny tu as toujours des contacts à l'état civil ?

- Oui mais…

- Excellent, tu t'arranges pour que je puisse faire naturaliser une personne dans le mois.

- A quoi tu joues ? » Jack eut un sourire mystérieux. « Patience et vous verrez ! Vous me faites cela rapidement... » Les deux garçons soupirèrent. « Bien, chef ! »

Un mois plus tard.

L'équipe était une fois de plus réunie autour de la table de travail, lorsqu'une petite silhouette se faufila entre les bureaux.

« Agent Malone ? » Jack leva la tête et lui sourit. « Vous voici ! Approchez, je vais vous présenter. Voilà, cette jeune personne va désormais faire équipe avec nous. Elle arrive de France, et je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte avant de prononcer toutes les critiques réservées aux nouveaux venus.

- Et moi, je vais essayer d'oublier que je viens d'accepter de vivre dans le pays de Mickey ! » La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire radieux, ils la reconnurent aussitôt pour l'avoir vue un mois avant. Samantha lui tendit la main. « Bienvenue au FBI ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez ?

- Ange, Ange Dedieu. Et oui ! Je dois ce patronyme à une employée administrative pleine d'humour…

- Moi c'est Samantha Spade, ou Sam si vous préférez. Ma mère avait elle aussi un sens de l'humour particulier. » Les autres se présentèrent à leur tour. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, chacun épiant les faits et gestes de « la nouvelle ». Ange, si elle s'en aperçut, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et s'imprégnait de l'ambiance.

_**QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD…**_

Bureaux du FBI, 8H08

New-York

Ange entra dans les bureaux, sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était faite à l'immensité de la ville, et à ses proportions invraisemblables. Elle avait su se faire apprécier de tout le monde, et particulièrement de Samantha : toutes les deux passaient de longues heures à discuter sur le voilier. De temps en temps, elles larguaient les amarres et filaient vers de petites criques désertes, là les filles plongeaient dans l'eau transparente, lézardaient sur le pont… Samantha comprenait désormais pourquoi Ange avait toujours un bronzage irréprochable sans avoir passé de temps dans les instituts de beauté ! Elle-même était beaucoup plus détendue depuis l'arrivée de celle qu'ils appelaient encore la nouvelle...

« Bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut Ange. » Jack entra dans le bureau à grands pas, il colla une photo sur le tableau blanc. Le cliché montrait une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, qui arborait fièrement un ventre arrondi. « Julie Rasi, 26 ans. Enceinte de 8 ½ mois. Son mari est rentré de voyage d'affaires ce matin, il a trouvé l'appartement vide. Sam et Ange, vous venez avec moi et Viv', voir le mari. Danny, Martin, relevés téléphoniques, bancaires etc… Ah ! Et vous me vérifiez l'alibi du mari : il dit être parti il y a deux jours pour Francfort. »

Les quatre agents sonnèrent à l'interphone d'un immeuble cossu, de 71ème rue.

« Jonh Rasi ? FBI. » Ils entendirent un grésillement et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au 2ème étage, et frappèrent à la porte du 12. Un homme leur ouvrit la porte : les cheveux blonds, yeux bleus rougis, son visage trahissait une immense lassitude. Fatigue du voyage ? Peur ? Peut-être les deux.

« Je suis l'agent Malone, voici l'agent Jonhson et les agents Spade et Dedieu. » Sans un mot, l'homme s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Mr Rasi ? Quand avez-vous votre épouse pour la dernière fois ? » L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il fondit en larmes. Jack attendit patiemment que les sanglots s'espacent, Ange tendit un mouchoir avec un sourire encourageant.

« Merci, parvint-il à articuler.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est très important. Chaque minute compte.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé, mais quand je vous ai vu là… Sa disparition n'a plus fait aucun doute. Vous vouliez savoir ?

- Quand avez-vous vu Julie pour la dernière fois ?

- Il y a deux jours, mardi.

**FLASHBACK**

Julie est debout devant la fenêtre, les mains sur son ventre. Elle regarde le soir qui tombe sur la ville, la pièce est emplie de musique. Vivaldi. John s'approche d'elle, et la prend par la taille. « Tu es fâchée mon amour ?

- Non, non je ne suis pas fâchée… C'est juste que j'aurai aimée que tu sois là, j'ai peur que le bébé n'arrive et que je sois seule.

- Il n'est prévu que dans deux semaines, et je serai là je te le jure. C'est mon dernier voyage, avant la naissance. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais je n'ai pas le choix. » Elle lui sourit tristement. « Je sais. Allez file tu vas louper ton avion.

- Ca va aller ?

- Mais oui. File, je te dis. » John se pencha vers le ventre de sa femme. « Toi, tu attends que papa rentre OK ? Ne va pas commencer à me désobéir ! » Julie rit, il l'embrasse. « Je t'aime. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

« Votre femme était contrariée de votre départ ?

- Non, elle savait que je n'avais pas le choix…Je crois qu'elle était surtout inquiète. C'est notre premier. Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'ils vont bien tout les deux.

- Qu'êtes vous allé faire à Francfort ?

- Je suis allé rencontrer des clients.

- Des clients ?

- Je gère des portefeuilles d'actions pour des investisseurs de tout pays. Je les conseille dans le placement de leur argent.

- Et votre femme que fait-elle ?

- Elle est illustratrice, de livres enfants. Julie travaille à la maison.

- Vous devez être souvent absent, non ? Qu'en pensait Julie ?

- Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. C'est un boulot prenant, Julie l'acceptait et moi aussi. J'essaie e limiter au maximum mes déplacements, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez les amies de votre femme ?

- Je les ai vues à notre mariage et puis de temps en temps à la maison.

- Vous auriez leurs noms ?

- Je ne sais pas… Si, il y a Helen Linley. Julie l'aimait beaucoup, elles sortaient souvent ensemble. Pour les autres, je suis navré mais je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mr Rasi ?

- Oui ?

- Il y a-t-il des gens qui pourraient en vouloir à votre femme ?

- Mais non ! Julie n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Bon dieu ! Qui peut-être assez lâche pour s'en prendre à une femme enceinte ? » Jack et Viviane échangèrent un long regard. Ils avaient vu bien pire…

Pendant ce temps, Ange et Samantha inspectaient l'appartement. Sam fouillait les placards. « Sa valise est là. Ses vêtements aussi visiblement. Elle n'a même pas ses papiers ! Tu trouves quelque chose ? » Un long silence. « Ange ? » Sam retrouva son amie au milieu de la chambre prévue pour le bébé, elle contemplait le petit berceau vide. « Ange ? » Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la jeune femme sursauta. « Tu vas bien ?

- Oh… oui ! Désolée, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Juste si tu avais trouvé un indice quelconque. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Mais oui. Je réfléchissais. Cette enquête me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs » Elle sourit. « Tout va bien. Je n'ai trouvé que cela… D'après son agenda elle avait rendez-vous chez le médecin ce matin. Et toi ?

- Rien. Mais elle n'est sûrement pas en voyage. Reste à savoir où elle peut être. »

Bureaux du FBI, 10h00

New-York

L'équipe se réunit autour de la table de travail, le regard posé sur le tableau blanc que Martin est en train de compléter.

« Sam ?

- Ce matin, Julie un rendez-vous de contrôle à la maternité, mais elle ne s'y est pas rendue. Sinon, elle n'a pas pris ses papiers, ni de valises.

- Martin ?

- J'ai regardé les relevés téléphoniques. Julie a appelé son mari plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours. Le dernier appel remonte à hier matin, 10h00.

- Dernier appel passé ?

- Hier soir, de son portable vers 21h00. Correspondant : Helen Linley.

- Sa meilleure amie. OK. Vous me la convoquez. Danny ?

- Les relevés de banque sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. D'après sa banquière, ils auraient prévu d'ouvrir un compte pour le bébé dès qu'il serait né. Ah, et l'alibi du mari tient la route. Décollage : 20h30, mardi soir et retour ce matin à 7h00, comme prévu. J'ai vérifié le vol s'ets déroulé dans les conditions normales et j'ai même réussi à joindre son client : il confirme qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble pendant ces deux jours.

- Bien. Viv' ?

- RAS. Les voisins n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal. Un gentil couple, sans histoire.

- Ange ? » la jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées. « Ange ?

- Oh pardon. J'attends les vidéos de la caméra de surveillance, elles ne vont plus tarder. » Jack lui lança un regard inquiet, mais elle sourit d'un air rassurant. « Ca va ?

- Ca va.

- Bien, tu t'occupes de ces vidéos. Sam et Martin, voyez si le mari aurait pu se faire des ennemis, vérifiez ses collègues, ses clients… Danny et Viv', vous convoquez Helen Linley. »

Siège de la société M&G, 11h30

New-York

Martin, agrippé à son siège, regarda sa collègue amorcer un nouveau virage à 70km/h.

« Dis, moi… Ce n'est pas limité à 50 km/h ici ?

- Chaque minute compte.

- Sans doute. Mais si on se retrouve à l'hôpital, j'ai peur que l'on ne perde un peu de temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise.

- Je te crois, seulement moi je n'ai jamais été un fan de Schumarrer. » Elle lui lança un regard amusé. « Tu as peur ?

- Regarde la route, par pitié ! Peur, n'est peut-être pas le mot exact mais je préférerai que tu ralentisses. » Pour toute réponse, le jeune femme pila net dans un crissement de frein. « On y est. Tu vois, je n'ai tué personne… » Il lui sourit et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le building.

Au même instant, dans les locaux du FBI.

Une jeune rouquine pénétra dans les bureaux, escortée par Danny et Viviane.

« Je vous en prie, Mme Linley, asseyez vous.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle semblait inquiète et ses yeux verts allaient de Danny à Viviane. « Connaissez-vous Julie Rasi ?

- oui, pourq…?

- C'est une amie à vous ?

- Oui.

- Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ?

- Eh bien, ce devait être… hier en fin d'après midi. Oui, c'est ça, je suis allée la voir à 17h30, après le boulot et je suis repartie un peu plus tard. Il devait être… 19h00. Le fleuriste en bas était en train de fermer. Pourquoi ces questions ?

- Julie vous a rappelé plus tard ? » Helen fronça les sourcils. « Comment le savez-vous ? Oui, le film commençait, il devait être 21h00.

- Que voulait-elle ?

- Me demander si je pouvais lui enregistrer le film, car elle devait sortir.

- où ?

- aucune idée. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas prudent de sortir dans son état, mais elle m'a dit qu'on avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Est-ce que vous allez finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Julie a disparu. » Helen blêmit. « Mais comment ?

- C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir. Vous ne savez pas qui elle a pu aller voir ?

- Non… Et John, comment va-t-il ? il tient le coup ?

- Ca va aller. Vous le connaissez bien ?

- Non, je l'ai juste croisé quelques fois… Ils semblaient si amoureux tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas.

- Est-ce que Julie vous a semblé… perturbée ces derniers temps ?

- Non, elle était un peu anxieuse de l'arrivée du bébé mais tellement heureuse.

- Y a –til quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Elle ne vous a pas parlé de menaces ?

- Je vous l'aurais dit si c'était le cas. Non, tout allait bien.

- Merci. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

Ange regardait les vidéos de surveillance, étouffant un bâillement. Danny sourit en la voyant se frotter les yeux. « Le film ne te plaît pas ?

- Oh si j'adore ! On dirait un de ces vieux trucs polonais d'avant guerre ! Non, sérieusement dis-moi que tu as une piste et que je peux laisser tomber..

- J'ai une piste… Mais tu vas devoir continuer à regarder. Seulement, on va viser vers 21h00 hier soir. Ange fit avancer la bande. « Là ! C'est elle ! 21h10… »

Ils regardèrent la silhouette quitter le hall, d'un pas rapide. « Elle a l'air pressé. Ou peut-elle aller ?

- D'après son amie, Julie l'aurait appelé vers 21h00 et lui aurait dit qu'elle devait sortir parce qu'on avait besoin d'elle.

- Qui ?

- Ca elle ne sait pas.

- Mais Julie a bien du recevoir un coup de fil avant de partir, sinon comment aurait-elle su où aller ? » Danny se leva précipitamment et revint avec le relevé téléphonique. « Je l'ai, dit-il triomphant. 20h45, un appel de… » Il pianota sur son clavier. « Merde ! Une cabine.

- Où ?

- 35ème avenue. A l'angle. Ben ça ne nous avance pas trop… »

Bureaux du FBI, 12H30

Jack avait de nouveau réunit son équipe.

« Où en est on ?

- Visiblement Julie a reçu un appel d'une cabine téléphonique, qui l'a encouragée à sortir. Ce qu'elle a fait et depuis plus de nouvelles. » Ange avait pali, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la photo de la disparue mais elle était ailleurs.

**FLASHBACK**

Hôpital. Les Urgences. Une ambulance arrive à toute allure, une civière est sortie. Dessus une jeune femme, elle perd beaucoup de sang. Ange est là, en blouse blanche, elle s'agite au dessus de la jeune femme. « On l'emmène au bloc ! » Les infirmiers arrivent avec une petite couveuse, à l'intérieur un bébé minuscule. « Transférez le en pédiatrie ! »

**FIN FLASHBACK**

« Ange ! Répond moi. Ange ! » La voix inquiète de Samantha la tire de ce cauchemar. Elle est au bord des larmes, et tremble de tous ces membres. Martin lui tend un verre d'eau « Merci ».

« Ange, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis le début de cette enquête tu as l'air ailleurs… » Des yeux, la jeune femme fit le tour de la table : ses collègues la regardaient d'un air effrayé. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau. « Je dois vous parler de quelque chose… Quand j'étais encore aux Urgences, on nous a emmené une jeune femme. Les policiers l'avaient retrouvée dans une cave, elle était dans un sale état. Un malade lui avait ouvert le ventre. » Ange ravala un sanglot, but une gorgée d'eau. « Alors qu'elle était enceinte de 7 mois. » Tous gardèrent le silence puis Jack reprit. « Ensuite que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour eux.

- Et le malade ?

- On ne l'a jamais retrouvé. » Nouveau silence, Sam posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie. Martin se racla la gorge. « Tu pense que… il aurait pu recommencer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a des similitudes, mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ai traversé le continent pour… Ce ne sont sans doute que des coïncidences.

- Peut-être. Mais nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

- Pour » Elle avala sa salive. « Revendre les bébés. » Danny secoua la tête d'un air dégouté.

« Combien de femmes avez-vous retrouvées ?

- Seulement celle-ci. Mais on a constaté la disparition de 5 femmes enceintes de 8 mois, environ. On ne les a jamais revues.

- Des suspects ?

- Jack… A cette époque je ne travaillais pas à la Crim'. Je ne connais pas le dossier en détails.

- Dans ce cas, tu t'arranges pour nous le procurer. Martin, tu vérifies si on a constaté d'autres disparitions de femmes enceintes. Vous aviez quelque chose du côté du mari ?

- Rien. Employé modèle, collègue parfait, ami idéal… Tout le monde l'adore. Il y a juste un client… Miles Davies… ce type aurait perdu 1000 dollars à la suite d'un mauvais placement.

- OK. Danny et Sam, occupez vous de lui. Viviane et moi, on va retourner voir le mari, qu'il nous parle de ce Davies. »

Entreprise Molpi, 14h00

New-York

Samantha et Danny pénétrèrent dans le luxueux hall, impressionnés par les dalles étincelantes et les tapis impeccables. A leur gauche, une jeune femme moulée dans un chemisier blanc, leur sourit d'un air encourageant.

« Bonjour, Messieurs Dames ! » Son enthousiasme semble un peu forcé. « Puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous voudrions parler à Mr Davies.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ? » Elle feuillette un agenda. « Et non ! Mais on a ça. » Ils sortirent leur carte et la plantèrent sous les yeux bleus clairs. La jeune hôtesse ne parut même pas surprise. Restez professionnelle jusqu'à la mort devait être leur devise… « C'est une très jolie carte, mais si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous…

- Ecoutez, » Danny se pencha pour lire le prénom inscrit sur le badge. « Liliane, si vous n'êtes pas plus coopérative nous allons être obligés de vous arrêter, pour entrave à une enquête. Je pense que ce serait mauvais pour votre CV et pour cette entreprise. Alors ? Il n'a pas un petit créneau horaire pour nous ? » Liliane soupira, et pianota sur son ordinateur. « Voyons, la semaine prochaine ? Je plaisante, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard noir des deux agents. « Je le préviens » « Mr Davies ? Deux agents du FBI pour vous… C'est urgent….Bien, Mr Davies. »

« C'est bon, vous n'avez qu'à monter, 3 ème étage. Bonne journée. »

Samantha et Danny s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une porte vitrée, indiquant « Mr Miles DAVIES, responsable. »

« Il est responsable de quoi ? demanda Danny.

- De tous les malheurs du monde ! » Ils frappèrent. « Entrez ! » La porte s'ouvrit sur un gros homme roux, à la face lunaire. « Bonjour ! Vous devez être le FBI ? Dit-il d'un ton jovial, il se tourna vers sa secrétaire. « Laissez-nous s'il vous plaît. » La femme sortit et Davies se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, leur signifiant de s'asseoir. « Bien, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- John Rasi, vous connaissez ? » L'homme partit d'un grand rire sonore. « Oh oui ! Et croyez moi je ne suis pas près de l'oublier… Il reste étroitement associé à la perte de mes 10000 dollars !

- Vous lui en voulez ?

- Mais non, qu'est ce que vous allez chercher ! C e n'est pas de sa faute si deux avions se sont crachés dans nos tours. C'est juste que cela m'a dissuadé de jouer avec le pognon !

- Vous l'avez revu récemment ?

- Je viens de vous dire que j'ai cessé de jouer avec l'argent. Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il m'a annoncé les pertes.

- Connaissez-vous sa femme ?

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié. Nos relations étaient uniquement professionnelles et surtout téléphonique. A quoi rime toutes ces questions ?

- Mme Rasi a disparu. » Une ride se creusa sur le front dégarni. « Je suis désolé mais qu'est… » Il s'interrompit. « Vous pensez que j'ai enlevé sa femme pour me venger ? Désolé, vous faites fausse route, je ne vais pas m'attaquer à une femme pour 1000 dollars ! Cela ne me les ramèneraient pas, de toutes façons. Vous devez voir de drôles de choses, pour imaginer qu'on puisse s'attaquer à une femme pour de l'argent !

- Nous avons vu pire, en effet. Bien, nous vous remercions Mr Davies. Juste une dernière question de routine : où étiez-vous hier soir vers 21h00 ?

- Chez moi, c'était l'anniversaire de ma fille. Elle a eu 16 ans.

- Merci. Au revoir. » Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et au moment où ils sortaient ajouta : « Vous savez, je devrai lui en être reconnaissant… C'est Rasi qui m'a dissuadé de miser plus ! »

Chez Jonh Rasi, 14h15

Viviane et Jack étaient de nouveau dans le sofa. Face à eux, Jonh Rasi.

« Mr Rasi ? Connaissez vous Mile Davies ?

- Oui. C'est… c'était un client.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un mauvais placement. Davies a perdu 1000 dollars et il a juré que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Pourquoi ? Vous croyez qu'il aurait voulu se venger ?

- Nous devons tout envisager. Quand l'avez-vous revu pour la dernière fois ?

- Il y a plus de 4 ans, maintenant. Quand j'ai du lui annoncer les pertes.

- Comment a –t il réagi ?

- Il n'a pas sauté de joie, il s'est contenté de déchirer le contrat et de partir. Pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à Julie si longtemps après ?

- Il connaissait votre femme ?

- Pas que je sache. » Il se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre. « Ou peut-elle être ? Elle doit accoucher dans deux semaines. Vous allez les retrouver ? » Jonh leur lança un regard implorant. « Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que votre femme et votre enfant soient retrouvés. » L'homme haussa les épaules. « Dites-moi… Est-ce que votre femme vous aurait parlé de menaces, de quelqu'un qui la suivait ?

- Non. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissée seule si il y avait eu le moindre risque.

- Elle ne vous a pas semblé nerveuse, préoccupée ces derniers jours ?

- Julie va accoucher dans quinze jours, elle était nerveuse c'est normal, non ?

- Sans doute. Une dernière chose… Peu avant de disparaître votre femme a reçu un appel, quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'elle apparemment. L'appel provenait d'une cabine téléphonique au coin de la 35ème avenue. Vous ne voyez pas qui cela pourrait être ? » John donna un coup de poing dans la vitre, heureusement le double vitrage ne céda pas et se contenta d'émettre un bruit sourd. « Pourquoi serait-elle sortie aussi tard ? Pour qui ? Non, je ne sais pas. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, Julie est prudente. Elle n'agit jamais sans réfléchir, et elle n'aurait jamais fait courir ce risque au bébé. » Les yeux brillants de larmes il se tourna de nouveau vers eux. « Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? »

Bureaux du FBI, 15h15

New-York

Ange était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Conversation qui n'étais qu'un charabia in compréhensible pour ses collègues, puisqu'elle discutait avec ses anciens collègues de la Crim', en français.

« Bonjour Paris, ici New-York !

- Ange ? C'est vous ? » La voix du Commandant Vallon lui parvint, à la fois si proche et lointaine. Ange eu l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac : ils lui manquait. Non pas qu'elle soit mal ici, au contraire, mais tout de même, laisser sa vie du jour au lendemain…

« C'est moi Commandant. » Elle l'entendit crier à la cantonnée. « Jean-Louis, Sisko, Michel… C'est le FBI ! » Des bruits de fond, puis : « Cest toi Miss FBI ? » La voix chaleureuse de Sisko.

- C'est moi-même ! Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien. Mais toi, raconte. C'est comment le FBI ? Et New-York ? Tu vas bien ? » Elle sourit à l'avalanche de questions. « Je vais bien, je m'adapte. Et je me plais. Tout le monde est très sympa… » Jack lui fit signe, et tapota le cadran de sa montre. « Je n'ai pas le temps de parler. En fait, j'aurai besoin d'un service…

- Moi qui pensait que tu voulais prendre des nouvelles de tes vieux collègues !

- J'aurai choisi un moment plus opportun. Ici, il est deux heures du matin !

- et tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Le sommeil n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. C'est pour cela que je vous appelle.

- Tu as des insomnies et tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? » Jean-Louis la taquinait, comme d'habitude. « Non merci ! Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d'une jeune femme… Elle est enceinte, de 8 mois. » un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Ils avaient compris. « Vous voulez le dossier, demanda Lemarchand de sa voix calme et douce.

- Oui. Et le plus rapidement possible.

- Etes-vous sûre qu'il s'agit du même homme ?

- Il y a des coïncidences… Et c'est notre seule piste. Nous devons faire vite.

- Bien sûr. Je vous l'envoie immédiatement. » le commandant Hélène Vallon se racla la gorge. « Vous allez tenir le coup ? » Ange regarda la photo, scotchée au tableau. « Nous devons la retrouver, alors oui, je vais tenir le coup.

- En tout cas si jamais… Appelez ! N'importe quand.

- C'est promis. Je vous rappelle dès que je peux, pour vous raconter. Merci. »

Elle raccrocha, ses collègues la dévisagèrent. « Voilà ! Ils envoient le dossier immédiatement.

- Bien. Danny et Sam, qu'est ce que vous appris sur Davies ?

- Ben, rien. Il se souvient parfaitement de John Rasi mais il jure qu'il ne lui en veut pas, au contraire. Il dit qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était marié et de toute façon, il a un alibi.

- Donc, retour à la case départ. Ce n'est pas possible de disparaître comme cela... Il y a forcement une trace quelque part. » Martin se racla la gorge. « Tout à l'heure, j'ai vérifié : aucune autre disparition » . Ange se dirigea vers le fax et revint une liasse de feuille à la main. « C'est le dossier. » Jack tendit la main. « Euh.. Il est en français.

- Evidement. Bon, qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

- Cinq femmes ont effectivement disparues. On a suspecté les maris, puis les amis etc… La procédure habituelle. » Elle parcourut les documents des yeux, documents qu'elle connaissait en réalité par cœur pour les avoir lus et relus à la Crim'. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Jack ? Elle craignait qu'il ne la débarque, pour être impliquée personnellement. Et elle ne souhaitait pas répondre à une batterie de questions gênantes sur ce passé qui lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars. « Elles ont aussi reçus des appels de cabines téléphoniques avant de mourir. C'est tout. Aucune preuve, aucun fait… Le dossier a été clos, concluant a des départs volontaires. Jusqu'à… » Elle aspira difficilement. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on en retrouve une autre. Malheureusement, la nouvelle enquête n'a rien donné de plus. » Un long silence s'installa. « Je pense qu'on en saura pas plus pour ce soir. Rentrez chez vous et essayer de dormir un peu. Nous reprendrons tout cela demain, à tête reposée. »

Ange et Samantha quittèrent les bureaux en dernières. « Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais dormir, alors que… » Ange secoua la tête et essuya une larme. « Eh… Je sais que c'est dur de laisser cela derrière soi, mais c'est obligatoire. Il faut faire la part des choses.

- je sais. Seulement cette fois c'est différent…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, c'est gentil mais non. Pas encore. Je vais plutôt rentrer au bateau, des étoiles et une chaise longue c'est tout ce qu'il me faut…

- il reste une petite place ?

- bien sûr ! »

Bateau d'Ange, 06h00

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient discuté un long moment, sur le pont en contemplant les étoiles et avaient fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Samantha fut réveillé par des bruits à côté d'elle : ange gémissait, et s'agitait. « Léa… Léa… Pardon… » Sam la secouait doucement. « Ange… Ange…

- qu'est ce que…

- Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu appelais Léa. Qui est ce ? » La brunette détourna la tête.

**FLASHBACK**

Bloc opératoire. Les médecins sont là depuis des heures. Ange, porte toujours sa blouse blanche, ses collègues la regardent effarés. Elle s'escrime sur la jeune femme mais le cardiogramme reste plat. Une infirmière la pousse doucement vers la sortie. « Non ! Non ! ce n'est pas fini…

- Venez Dr. Venez. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

« C'est rien. Quelle heure est il ?

- 4h00.

- Je vais me faire du café. Tu en veux ?

- Je veux bien. Ca va ?

- Oui, oui… » Ange se leva et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, plateau en main. Son visage était figé. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Je pense savoir comment il les repère…

- pardon ?

- Les femmes… il les rencontre au cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

- Comment peux tu en être sûre ?

- Je ne peux pas en être sûre. Mais… une femme enceinte de 8 mois ne sort pas beaucoup, si ce n'est pour se rendre à la clinique… » Samantha avait déjà saisit son portable et pianotait fébrilement.

L'agent Malone dormait paisiblement, son portable sonna bientôt de toutes ses forces et le réveilla en sursaut. Il jura.

Jack ? Je te réveille

- Il est 6h00 Sam ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. C'est Ange… » Il se redressa dans son lit, vaguement inquiet. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Rien, elle va bien. Elle a eu une idée. D'après elle, les femmes doivent être repérées dans les cliniques, ou les trucs de préparation à la naissance.

- OK ! On se retrouve au bureau dans une demi-heure. » Jack sauta de son lit et s'habilla en urgence.

Bureaux du FBI, 6h30

New-york

Danny arrivait les yeux embrumés de sommeil, suivi de près par Martin, guère plus réveillé. « Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

- Une nouvelle idée. Il est possible que le kidnappeur repère les filles dans les cliniques, où les cours de préparation à la naissance.

- mais cela pourrait être n'importe qui ! Une autre future maman, une infirmière, un médecin…

- raison de plus pour vous avoir réveillé. Martin, Sam vous vous occupez des cours de préparation… Viv et Danny, avec moi, les infirmières et médecins. Toi, tu vas vérifier si certains des noms de ces dossiers » Il désigna les dossiers envoyés par la Crim'. « Tu vérifies si certains coïncident… OK ? »

Clinique Centrale, 7h15

New-York

Jack et Viviane se dirigèrent vers la réceptionniste qui tentait de bailler le plus discrètement possible.

« Bonjour Mlle ! Nous sommes les agents Malone et Jonhson, FBI. » La jeune fille étouffa un nouveau bâillement, se redressa et sourit. « Excusez-moi… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Nous sommes à la recherche de renseignements sur Julie Rasi.

- Ces informations sont confidentielles. Désolée.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus chercher son dossier mais plutôt voir des gens qu'elle aurait pu connaître.

- Bon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, Rasi vous me dites ? » Elle pianote sur son clavier. « Le mieux ce serait d'aller au pavillon Mère et Enfant. Attendez… Je vous note le nom de son médecin, de l'échographiste, de la sage-femme, du gynécologue. Je ne sais pas si ils seront déjà arrivés mais nous avons une bonne machine à café ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Elle a disparu.

- Disparu ? Alors qu'elle est enceinte de 8 mois ½ ? » La réceptionniste parut effrayée, ses grands cils papillonnèrent. « J'espère que vous la retrouverez rapidement.

- Nous l'espérons aussi. Merci pour tout mademoiselle. »

Pavillon de la Mère et de l'Enfant.

Les deux agents progressaient dans les immenses couloirs immaculés. « Mais ce n'est pas possible, gémit Viviane alors qu'ils se retrouvaient devant une issue de secours. Dis-moi où on s'est trompé ? On a suivi tous les panneaux !

- C'est un labyrinthe. » Un homme en blouse blanche, ouvrit l'issue et sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec les deux agents. Il rougit et bafouilla comme un enfant pris en faute, Viviane remarqua qu'il sentait la cigarette. « Pardon ! Je… Pardon. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Jack sortit sa carte. « Oh ! Je sais que je ne devrai pas fumer ici mais… je ne suis pas sur que cela valait le coup de mettre les fédéraux sur le coup ! Rit-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous cherchons le pavillon de la Mère et de l'Enfant.

- Suivez-moi. » il les guida à travers le dédale. « Je vais peut-être vous paraître indiscret mais qu'est ce que vous cherchez ici ?

- Julie Rasi. Vous la connaissez ?

- Julie ? Je suis sa sage-femme. » Viviane haussa les sourcils. « Et oui ! Je suis LE sage-femme de la clinique. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Julie ?

- Elle a disparu. » L'homme stoppa net. « Comment cela ? Ce n'est pas possible. Elle doit accoucher dans quinze jours !

- Nous le savons, Mr…

- Hands.

- Nous le savons. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire si elle s'était fait des amies ici ?

- Ce n'est pas un salon de thé, agent Malone, c'est une clinique. Il arrive que les jeunes mamans discutent dans la salle d'attente mais en général cela s'arrête là. Et quand bien même, Julie aurait rencontré quelqu'un ici, je ne serai pas au courant. Voilà, vous y êtes. »

Cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

Samantha regardait les femmes enceintes, assises dans la salle d'attente. L'une d'entre elle semblait irradier de bonheur, à son côté le futur papa posait sa main sur le ventre arrondi et souriait aux anges. Samantha sourit, et se tourna vers Martin, lui aussi avait remarqué le jeune couple. « Ca te plairait, d'être papa, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? J'en rêve depuis que l'on a mis ma petite cousine dans mes bras. J'avais dix ans.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- La maman. » Il soupira. A cet instant, une petite femme trapue, aux cheveux poivre et sel entra dans la pièce. « Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre Mesdames et messieurs, dit-elle d'une voix énergique. Samantha et martin se levèrent. « Bonjour Messieurs Dames. Je pense que ce cours est un peu prématuré pour vous » Dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur le ventre de Samantha. « Oh ! Non nous ne venons pas pour le cours !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Pourrions nous discutez dans un endroit plus tranquille ? » La femme leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira. « Suivez-moi ! »

« Alors ?

- Nous sommes les agents Spade et Fitzgerald, FBI. Nous voudrions vous parler de Julie Rasi.

- Oui ?

- Elle venait souvent ici ?

- Comme toutes les futures mamans… Une à deux fois par mois.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle est venue pour la dernière fois ?

- Je ne sais plus… La semaine dernière, je crois.

- est-ce que Julie s'était liée d'amitié avec d'autres jeunes femmes ?

- A quoi rime toutes ces questions ?

- Répondez s'il vous plaît… » La femme se tourna vers la fenêtre et réfléchit quelques secondes. « Oui… Oui… Je crois que… Je l'ai souvent vue discuter avec une autre femme, une jeune maman célibataire. Toutes les deux avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

- Son nom ?

- Mmm… Celine… Non, Célia. Célia Polini. Maintenat que vous m'y faites penser, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Cela vous dérangerai de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Julie a disparu.

- Merde ! Il y a longtemps ?

- Depuis avant-hier soir.

- Merde… » répéta-t-elle.

Salle d'interrogatoire.

« Mlle Polini. » Jack arpentait la petite pièce. « Nous avons un problème. Nous sommes allés au cours de préparation à l'accouchement, où l'on nous dit que vous êtes une future maman célibataire. Enceinte de 7 mois. » là, il dévisagea la femme. « Nous allons chez vous et nous vous trouvons, aussi enceinte que moi. Nulle part de trace d'un bébé. J'aimerai des explications. » La femme baissa les yeux. « Vous ne voulez rien dire ? Tant pis je vais continuer… Nous avons aussi remarqué que vous aviez eu beaucoup de contacts téléphoniques avec Julie Rasi. Julie Rasi qui a disparue depuis hier soir. Alors ? » Célia lui lança un regard noir. « je ne sais pas où elle est !

- Vous mentez ! Nous avons retrouvé un de ses cheveux dans votre voiture !

- C'est une amie, elle est souvent montée dans la voiture…

- Vous mettez vos amies dans le coffre ? » Il se radoucit et s'assit en face d'elle. « Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé… Vous vous êtes inscrite à ces cours pour repérer une femme enceinte, votre choix s'est porté sur Julie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a eu le malheur de vous prêter attention, de vouloir vous aider. Alors vous l'avez attiré dans votre piège… Et elle a marché, elle vous faisait confiance. » Célia se mit à pleurer. « C'était pas mon idée, je ne voulais pas… Il m'a obligé.

- Qui, Célia, qui vous a obligée ? Dites le nous, on en tiendra compte.

- C'est Harold James. Il voulait revendre le bébé, moi je voulais pas mais il m'a menacée…

- je sais, je sais » Il parlait d'une voix apaisante. « C'est fini maintenant. Dites nous où elle est… Vous l'aimez bien, Julie ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui fasse du mal ? » Elle secoua violemment la tête. « Alors, aidez nous Célia… elle a besoin de vous.

- Elle est au hangar. »

Hangar désaffecté, 10h00.

New-York

L'équipe était en position autour du hangar. C'était un petit garage désaffecté, avec une issue fermée par un cadenas. « Le cadenas est neuf, murmura Danny.

- On y va ! »

A l'intérieur, un jeune homme s'était endormi devant un petit poste de télé. Pas rasé, les cheveux longs et sales, il devait avoir dans les 35 ans. Une arme était posée à côté de lui. « FBI ! Plus un geste ! » le garçon se reveilla en sursaut et tenta de s'enfuir mais Danny le rattrapa. « Désolé mon gars ! La partie est finie… » Ange le regarda fixement, puis se mit à parler en français.

« C'était vous ? Toutes ces femmes en France… C'était vous ? » Il eut un rire démoniaque.

« Et oui ma belle ! J'aurai du rester là-bas… Les flics y sont beaucoup moins efficaces ! » la jeune femme tremblait de tout ses membres, et elle se jeta sur lui. « espèce de … »Samantha la rattrapa. « Ange ! Ange ! Arrête…

- Il a avoué. Ce qu'il avait fait… en France

- C'est fini maintenant. « Un cri provenant du fond de la pièce les interrompit. Ils se précipitèrent, et trouvèrent Julie. Allongée sur le sol poussiéreux, la jeune femme semblait à bout de force. Viviane s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. « Ca va aller. Nous sommes là ; c'est fini. » Le visage de la jeune femme se tendit. « Le bébé… Il arrive. » Danny emmène ce type, Vivane va appeler les secours. Ange. Tu viens l'aider.

- Non, Jack » Ange avait pali. « Je ne peux pas. Cela fait longt…

- C'est un ordre. » Samantha et Martin se regardèrent surpris, ils ne savaient rien du passé médical de leur collègue. Il furent d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'ils virent Ange s'agenouiller près de la maman et l'ausculter avec des gestes dénotant une grande expérience. « Cet enfant n'attendra pas les secours…Déclara-t-elle. Julie gémit. « Ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais… Jack, il faut que tu préviennes l'ambulance de venir avec du matériel post-natal. Et son mari. » Brusquement, sa voix s'était affermie. « Martin tiens lui la main. Sam… Viens là tu vas me donner un coup de main.

- oh non ; non je ne…

- Dépêche toi. Dès la prochaine contraction vous poussez de toutes vos forces, OK ? » Julie hocha la tête, son visage était couvert de sueur. « Allez-y ! Voilà c'est bien. »

Dix minutes plus tard.

« Allez un dernier petit effort !  
- Je n'en peux plus…

- Mais si ! Vous avez fait le plus dur… Martin, essuie lui le front. Poussez ! » Samantha vit alors une petite tête blonde apparaître. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Ange souleva un petit garçon, qui hurlait à pleins poumons. « C'est un garçon ! Un beau garçon… Tiens Sam prend le » Samantha eu un mouvement de recul. « Non. Non.

- Il faut que tu le tiennes… A moins que tu ne préfères couper le cordon toi-même ? » La jeune femme tendit les bras, apeurée. Ange lui déposa le petit paquet tout chaud et vagissant dans les mains et son visage s'éclaira. « Il est tout léger … » Ange avait terminé, elle ôta son pull et emmaillota l'enfant avant de le rendre à sa maman. « Tiens mon bonhomme, c'est ta maman… Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? »Julie tourna la tête vers Martin, qui ne l'avait pas lâché. « Je crois que nous allons choisir Martin… A moins que cela ne vous dérange ?» L'agent rougit, et bafouilla. « Oh non… non… Mais…

- Dans ce cas, c'est adjugé. Bonjour Martin ! » Ange essuya la petite tête avec la manche de son tee-shirt. Plongés dans la contemplation de l'enfant, ils ne virent pas que Jack, Viviane et Danny étaient revenus. Julie remerciait ses « sage-femmes ». Les ambulances arrivèrent, prirent en charge la maman et son bébé. John, sauta au cou de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. « Merci Mlle ! Merci… Julie m'a dit que si vous n'aviez pas été là…

- C'est normal, Mr. »

Ange, après un dernier regard aux heureux parents, était sortie. Adossée contre un arbre, elle souriait. « Alors Dr Dedieux ? Etait-ce si dur que cela ? » La voix de Jack la tira de sa rêverie. « J'imagine que c'est comme le vélo : cela ne s'oublie pas.

- Je t'ai vue, tu as été parfaite. Tu devais un médecin exceptionnel… » Le visage se ferma. « Non, pas si exceptionnel que cela. Pas tant que je l'aurais voulu.

- C'est à cause de cette jeune femme, dont tu as parlé, que tu a arrêté la médecine, non ? » La jeune femme se força à sourire. « On ne peut rien te cacher… Cette jeune femme… c'était ma meilleure amie. Elle et son mari avaient mis deux ans avant de pouvoir avoir cet enfant. Et il a fallu que… Lui, s'est suicidé trois jours après. Parce que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur.

- Pourtant tu as essayé. C'est cela le plus important.

- Je le lui ai dit, à son mari… Qu'on avait fait notre possible. Mais cela ne lui a pas rendu sa femme. Ni son bébé.

- Maintenant on a arrêté le coupable. Grâce à toi. Et tu as sauvé une famille. C'est fini. » Ange frissonna, Jack retira sa veste et lui posa sur les épaules. « Enfile cela, tu vas attraper la mort. Allez on rentre ?

- On rentre. »

Dans la nursery.

Martin regardait le bébé qui dormait paisiblement. L'enfant avait finalement été nommé Martin Sammy Rasi. C'était un petit blond, son nez en trompette et ses lèvres finement dessinées lui donnaient l'air d'un angelot. « Il ne lui manque que les ailes, pensa le garçon. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna. « Sam ? Que fait tu ici ?

- La même chose que toi. Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien. » Elle regarda le bébé. « Il est mignon.

- Ai-je bien entendu ? Samantha Spade, qui s'attendrit devant un bébé ? » Il lui fit un sourire malin, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Et toi ?

- Oui ?

- Tu rêves toujours d'avoir des enfants ? Même après cela ? » Elle effleura les traces d'ongles que Julie avait enfoncés dans la main du garçon. Il sourit. « Plus que tout. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. » Samantha se tourna vers la vitre et sourit. « Moi non plus. » Il admira les cheveux blonds ondulés, les yeux chocolats, l'ovale de son visage, les traits fins…

« A part toi, murmura-t-il.

- pardon ?

- Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi beau, à part toi. » Il la regarda avec une telle intensité qu'elle en fut troublée. Génée, la jeune femme baissa les yeux. Martin tendit les doigts, et releva délicatement le visage vers lui. « Je vous aime, Samantha Spade. » Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. « Moi aussi, Martin Fitzgerald. Je vous aime. »

FIN


End file.
